


Team Iron Man’s Doomsday Clock

by Cornholio4



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Watchmen (Comic), Watchmen - All Media Types
Genre: MCU canon Rhodey Pepper and Harley are cool, Not Pepper Potts Friendly, Not Rhodey Friendly, Not Tony Stark Friendly, Oneshot drabble, Team Captain America, Tony is kinda, also on FanFiction, anti tony stark, blame his stans for ruining him somewhat for me, post watchmen, the Team Iron Man fic version of these guys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-02
Updated: 2020-08-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:01:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25667116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cornholio4/pseuds/Cornholio4
Summary: A parody of Team Iron Man Fics.Tony, Rhodey, Pepper and Harley are angry over Team Cap and manage to look into the Multiverse through the Quantum Realm. They learn of the Watchmen world and how what they feared could happen in this Earth happened there. They find where it’s strongest hero Dr Manhattan and go to recruit him.Bad move.....
Comments: 6
Kudos: 25





	Team Iron Man’s Doomsday Clock

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Aragorn_II_Elessar](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aragorn_II_Elessar/gifts).



> Dedicated to the memory of actor Wilford Brimley, 1934-2020. May he Rest in Peace and I hope for the best for his friends and family.

It was after the so called Civil War of the Avengers and Tony Stark even after getting Steve Rogers' letter. He shared everything with Rhodey and then to Pepper when she came about wanting to have a serious talk. They were all angry about all this and what Steve had done.

How dare him and his rogue sheep think of how their precious freedoms will be impacted, how they dare want to not sign until their concerns are realised and that they could have the safeguards guaranteed before signing anything. How dare Steve burn the world for his stupid HYRA killer friend Bucky when he went to bring him in because he was capable of not being killed and was protecting the hit squad from Bucky as well as him. How dare they want to not fight and just want to focus on what they knew was a real threat in the 5 Winter Soldiers and knew that Tony jsut wanted to bring them in and wasn't interested in what they had to say.

How dare Steve not reveal that Bucky had killed his parents though he apologised saying he was only protecting himself since he only knew for sure that HYDRA had killed the Starks and that he admitted that he didn't know that it was Bucky who personally did it.

Well they were focused on brewing and revenge especially when the reports of Steve and his rogues (who the public and some media began just calling the Avengers) just doing what they wanted in rescuing people and fighting terrorists around the world, sadly they got the public on their side and Anti-Accords sentiment became popular. They called his surrogate son Harley Keener (who Tony hadn't talked to in a long time) and got him on board and he was totally on their side.

Sadly Tony lost his other surrogate son who he barely knew Peter Parker the Spider-Man who after learning more about the Accords and feeling fed up about Happy not having any answers from Tony to the questions he was asking, blocked the number and was basically done with Tony. It seems that Peter joined his friends in promoting Anti Accords and pro Cap articles and statements. Then Vision left them to hide with Wanda. Rogers and his rogues were ruining anything.

They began trying to recruit more including Hank Pym, Hope Van Dyne and Thor's old girlfriend Jane Foster. However their recruitment was pretty much a failure as the Pyms were still on the 'don't trust a Stark' mentality (with Hope subtlety making it clear that if Scott had brought her on to the airport battle then she would have been on his and Rogers' side). Jane asked why they thought that she should be involved in this at all.

However with 'borrowed' research on the Quantum Realm from the Pyms they managed to find a way to look into the Multiverse and other Earths. They found one where decades in the past after the popularity of Action Comics #1, costumed vigilantism became popular among people and it was a fad that lasted for a good long time. However they became more brutal and dangerous and it led to public outcry and a police strike causing a law to be enacted making them illegal called the Keene Act.

They felt so vindicated because them being outlawed entirely if they were not put in check was exactly what Tony had warned Rogers and his rogues about. They saw there was only one real Superhuman on this Earth and it was Dr Manhattan who through an accident became a powerful force far beyond anything on their own Earth. He single handedly won the Vietnam War for America (while ignoring how horrible the thought was) and thought that they can recruit him and he can take care of Rogers and his Rogues and then make the whole world better. Plus they could handle the big threat that his coming...

Through countless money and hours of building (having to ignore and cancel appointments with Ross calling demanding to see them as he was being close to being kicked out of office and the Stark Industries board of directors telling them about the failing stock) they got a machine ready to summon Dr Manhattan.

Using the large Arc Reactor they had to rebuild and using the entirety of the power of Avengers Tower, they managed to summon Dr Manhattan there from wherever he was. He was like a glowing blue godlike larger than life creature and thank god that he was able to create the black thong to cover himself...

They explained everything to him and he stated "I can see the past, present and future all at once and I already knew of this before you explained yourself. You remind me of Adrian Veidt somewhat Mr Stark..." Tony beamed and there were smiles from the others and Dr Manhattan continued on "He masterminded a plot to get scientists to create for him a fake interdimensional lifeform out of believe that it was a movie plot. He used his lifeform to devastate New York in a plot to unite the world and end the Cold War through a futile peace that was destined to fail. I fail to understand how you would believe that it was a compliment."

They were not pleased with how this was headed as Dr Manhattan said "while I am sort of impressed that you went through this work to bring me here, unfortunately for you I don't believe that I have any desire to continue being a weapon for the governments of any Earths. If you are done then I will be on my way."

They were gobsmacked and Rhodey shouted "you can't be serious! You should know how right we are and that you should help us, we know about the Keene Act and there is an actual threat coming and not some hoax..."

"A law to outlaw dangerous individuals from playing dress up while your Accords seek to control Superhumans while blaming them for incidents where they were actually responding and fighting to save the day. I have seen the life of Steve Rogers and why he opposed the Accords and I have to admit some admiration for him and his ilk who want to inspire hope and good in this world that is so much brighter and more... fantastical than my own one. Steve Rogers could very well be everything that Edward Blake wasn't and should be. With him and his Avengers uniting with teh world's greatest defenders and not divided by issues like these Accords, I see high probability in their success." Dr Manhattan replied and this got them all angry.

This was a god like being who should have been smart enough to know that they were the right side and Rogers was an idiot thug who was preaching his own twisted morality, they will humble him and get him to join them by force. Tony activated the House Party Protocol and they cheered as all his armours were assembled to fire upon Dr Manhattan.

However Dr Manhattan was not phased at all and without even having to snap his fingers all the armours disintegrated all at once. "This isn't over, you leave right now and we will hunt you down and get you back by force! I can make use of your power myself; you will pay as Rogers will. I am the world's smartest man, I am Tony Stark... I am Iron Man!" Tony snapped with his colleagues cheering him on.

Dr Manhattan saw that in less than a week they will get the news that the Accords were repealed with the Governments welcoming Steve Rogers back, Thaddeus Ross will be in handcuffs once evidence of his secret projects come to life and Mr Stark and his colleagues will get the news that the Stark Industries board had enough of them ignoring their calls and then sell off their stock. 51% of Stark Industries will be bought by Hank Pym and his daughter Hope using some offshore money that they had.

Steve will have the Avengers united and then once Bruce Banner and Doctor Stephen Strange comes to them , the Avengers will be ready and Thanos's snap and the disintegration of 50% of all life in this universe, doesn't come to pass.

However before leaving Dr Manhattan gave them a last message to Mr Stark and his colleagues:

"Even if you were the world's smartest man... The World's smartest man poses no more threat to me than it's smartest termite."

**Author's Note:**

> This week I got in the mail my DVD for the Watchmen show, I am also actually interested in the upcoming Rorschach comic series. Hopefully Tom King will pull off his Mr Miracle quality of writing and not his Heroes in Crisis quality of writing. Also I apologised for this as I knew beforehand that I am nowhere near good enough as a writer to perfectly capture Dr Manhattan (I am not even sure that he would be care enough about the MCU Earth to form an opinion of it). Also if by some larger than life miracle Alan Moore himself finds this fanfic that I am writing that could be a sequel to Watchmen as well as admitting to having seen the Watchmen show as well as now have read Doomsday Clock and wants to read the other possible sequel to the comic... Please have mercy on the curse that you send my way.


End file.
